


When The Mouth Went Silent

by DrawingsAndDreams



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious David Jacobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Davey needs many hugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Sad David Jacobs, Soft Spot Conlon, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This is Davey centric, how do you tag, i dunno, i mean you could read it as otherwise though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingsAndDreams/pseuds/DrawingsAndDreams
Summary: "Davey knew a lot of things, mostly from his school days. He knew how to read, write, and even do math. Most other newsies didn't commonly know all three, hell, most newsies commonly didn't have folks either. However, David Jacobs wasn't really a newsie, and he knew that in his heart and brain more than anything else."Yes. This is a Davey angst fic. And a Davey centric fic. Angst and fluff ensues, and most of this was written at like twelve AM. We just need to get this boy and me some sleep.





	When The Mouth Went Silent

Davey knew a lot of things, mostly from his school days. He knew how to read, write, and even do math. Most other newsies didn't commonly know all three, hell, most newsies commonly didn't have folks either. However, David Jacobs wasn't really a newsie, and he knew that in his heart and brain more than anything else.

Even Les seemed to be more of a newsie than him, and that always shone brightly through from the group’s dynamics. Davey was happy for his brother, yeah, but it made his heart hurt in a longing way, that made him feel unsure and anxious as ever. Sure, he had his folks and Sarah still, but Sarah was always off with Katherine. Besides, even if she wasn't a newsie, she sure as hell was a part of their group. The same went for Kath, and she was Pulitzer’s daughter, for god’s sake.

David Jacobs was just the odd one out, so it seemed.

He couldn’t blame his friends for a fact like that.

Maybe the newsies were right about him being too uptight. Was that why they didn't like him? Most likely. Hell, Davey didn't like himself either, which was probably clear as day at this point.

Sure, he had folks, but that's not what separated him from the others. If Les and Sarah were a part of his family, and the group’s family, than that must have meant that there was something fundamentally wrong with him.

Being the Walking Mouth was fun, and he felt like he was a part of something, at least for a few days. Things had changed for the better, but it was obvious that only his ideas were useful, and not him. Now, since there was no need for plans and schemes against Pulitzer, he could consider himself out of the group for good. He expected it, though. His confidence was always shot down like this, so it was expected. Sarah and Les were obviously welcomed, though. They always did seem to have a certain air to them that just beamed both friendliness and confidence. He just...didn't have that.

The Newsies were most likely letting him hang around out of pity. They always shot certain looks at him, and seemed to disperse playful conversations and banter when he drew near. If they were just too nice to straight up tell him to leave them alone, then he'd just have to break it off himself.

It was a shame that he had to work with them the next day though. His plan would've been easier otherwise.

**____________________________________________**

Things were...concerning to say the least. Most of the newsies knew that, but it was especially worrying if you were Jack Kelly.

You see, everyone had been on edge ever since one of his best friends, the Walking Mouth, also known as Davey, started acting...strange. Stranger than usual, to say the least.

Every newsie knew that Dave had at least some kind of anxiety plaguing him. You could tell it from almost a mile away, and at this point, most of the others had been around him enough to do so.

In fact, they were planning something nice for the other boy. A nice little get together at Jacobi’s, in order to celebrate what Davey had done for their strike. Even some of the Brooklyn Boys and kids from the Bronx were coming! The kids were sworn to secrecy about telling David, despite all of the excitement for it. Everything was planned almost perfectly. Well, at least until the other started to act like...not himself, to say the least.

At first, it was understandable. Davey was trying to catch up on his work from home, so he brushed off little events and dinners at Jacobi’s that the Newsies had planned, leaving his brother Les behind instead, picking him up later in the night, or letting Sarah do it instead. It was a bit worrying, but mostly everyone somewhat understood the Mouth’s situation, despite most never being in school.

Things started to get weirder when the Walking Mouth grew silent, though. It was with the little things, at first. Not joining in on as many conversations, trailing off completely sometimes, and not responding when someone called him. Worrying, but nothing big. After a while though, it seemed to escalate to the point where he was barely talking to even Sarah and Les anymore, according to the two. On the job, he never said a word to any of the newsies, unless it was about the headline. Even then, those answers were short and unsatisfying, despite how dumb they purposefully made their questions.

Hell, Davey had even started wearing that godforsaken tie again. It looked like it would strangle the Mouth at any moment, and choke off his voice forever.

Jack however, could not allow that to happen. So, he devised a plan. Well, maybe a few, since his plans sometimes(usually) failed, but his point still stood.

They were going to help out David Jacobs, no matter the cost.

**____________________________________________**

Davey straightened out his collar and tie while walking to the square, his gaze cast downwards. Les walked beside him, but unlike usual, his younger brother was silent. To make up for the lack of conversation, Davey just started to anxiously count the cracks in the sidewalk and road ahead instead.

One. Two. Three. Four…

He wasn’t sure why he was doing this. Since Les was close to the others...he had also kept silent from his brother. Les was chatty, and if he had caught Davey acting jealous_(even though he was absolutely not)_...well, it’d definitely be the end for him, to say the least.

Unbeknownst to Davey, Les carefully watched his brother, biting his lip in order to contain all of his questions and excitement for the day ahead. Besides, even if he did talk, his brother would probably just ignore it. But in a different way than he usually did…

They finally made it to the gates, later than usual due to Davey’s hesitation. It did not go unnoticed, as a few newsies looked at the two, and shifted a bit nervously around them.

He waited for the familiar rattling of the Delanceys opening the gate, but he was instead met with an all too familiar arm slinging around his shoulders instead. However, it still didn’t cause him to flinch even less.

He looked over and sighed. Ah. It was Jack. That explained a lot.

Jack just grinned at Davey, “Well hey there Mouth! How’s it been?”

He just sighed and rolled his eyes, looking away, “...It’s been fine, Jack…”

The self-proclaimed cowboy just continued, but seemed a bit dismayed at the lack of his own nickname, ‘Jackie’, “Well, it’s been good too...why don’t you’s visit us at the Lodging tonight?”

Davey crossed his arms, “I’m busy, Jack. Remember?...I have to...catch up on some work.”

Jack frowned a bit at that. Sure, Davey has missed a bit of school...but that didn’t mean that he was that busy, right?

The more anxious boy shifted, and tried to pry the unwelcomed arm off of his shoulder, “I’ll just...leave Les with you guys and pick him up later...ok?...”

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed together slightly, and he sighed, “...Whatever you’s say, Dave.”

The two heard the familiar clink and creak of the gate being opened, and before Jack could say anything else, Davey rushed off. Well. Attempt one was unsuccessful. Maybe the second attempt would work instead…

**____________________________________________**

Davey dumped Les off with Jack as soon as he could, and scurried off with his papers. He didn’t even let the cowboy ask anything before quickly leaving. He began to sell at his usual spot, but his heart wasn’t really into it. Great. He couldn’t even sell newspapers right. Just another sign that he wasn’t really a newsie.

He slumped a bit, and sighed, starting to nervously twist the papers in his hands. Ok. Calm down. It was just some dumb news. He could do this. He had to earn more money somehow…

  
The boy sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Oh right. He didn’t get any sleep last night. Well, wasn’t that just fun too…

He continued walking along, eventually selling a few papers. He’d probably have to sell some back...but at least that wasn’t an issue now.

...Did he even help with the strike at all?....

He thought that he did, but he wasn’t really sure now. The others had more active roles anyways...all that Davey did was talk.

Jack was the face. Katherine wrote down the words. The others spread it out there.

And Davey?

He said something dumb, not even meaning it, and started this whole thing. Granted, he would never take it back…

But the others would’ve come up with it sooner or later.

While brooding silently, someone suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder. He gasped, and pulled against the hold, all too familiar with people who wanted to soak him. School seemed to be abundant with those kinds of people.

“Davey! Hey! It’s me!”

Davey opened his eyes.

Race stood there with Crutchie at his side, eyes wide. Crutchie seemed concerned, and reached out a hand, shifting on his crutch.

Oh. Great. He fucked this up royally.

He backed away, and knocked Race’s and Crutchie’s hands away, mumbling a bit, “...I’m fine.”

“You’s sure about that, Jacobs?...You’s are shakin like a leaf-“ Race nervously gnawed on his cigar, staring Davey down.

Ah. Yeah. Definitely shaking.

Davey took in a deep breath, trying to control both his nerves and his breathing, “Look, I'm fine. So can we just...what are you two...even doing around here??”

Crutchie spoke up at that, “We’s just….were worried ‘bout you...You haven’t been looking too good lately…”

The boy looked away, “Look I’m...I’m fine, ok? Just...I gotta go...sell my papers-“

Race stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, “Hang on a second there, Mouth. Look. Can we just…” He looked back towards Crutchie, who nodded and stuck a thumb up, “...Can we sell our papes with you’s?...Jus for today?...”

Davey let out a long sigh. Well, this was going to get difficult. After all, he couldn’t really avoid the newsies if they sold with him for the day. He looked away, and held a paper close to his chest, “...Fine.”

Race and Crutchie seemed to brighten up at that, and Davey shook his head. His…his friends meant well. If they even wanted to be considered his friends...but...Davey just wanted this to be less difficult than it already was.

So, he trudged along with Crutchie and Race by his side. He sold his normal amount of newspapers, but felt the other’s eyes constantly watching. It was..he didn’t know what it was at this point.

After a while, the evening edition went out, and he tried to split up. However…

“Where do you’s think you’re goin, Davey??”

“Yeah! There’s more papes to sell after all!”

He couldn’t really escape.

The evening seemed to drag on longer somehow, but after a few mishaps, he was able to get Les without much trouble, and leave.

He felt a migraine coming on, and Les wasn’t making things much better.

Les practically bounced along in his heels, “....an’ then there was this huge barrel blockin our path!! But then Jack just moved it, like, whoosh!!! And it started to roll down the alley and hit some shmuck in the back!!!” He was making a lot of wild gestures, which just blurred past his tired brother’s eyes.

“....That's….great, Les. I'm sure that….Sarah will love that story…” That was absolutely not true, but the last thing he needed was another retelling of the story now. He continued to slowly move along, holding gently onto one of his younger brother’s hands.

His younger brother looked back up at Davey again, his eyebrows furrowed, “....Were you listenin to me at all???”

Davey sighed, “Of course I was. I’m just...I’m tired, Les. So let’s just go home, ok?” He may have been a bit more snappy than usual, but at least the part about being tired was true.

Les seemed to quiet down at that, looking away. Great. He fucked up again, so it seemed. With his own brother, no less. This was...fine. He’d be fine.

He had to do this.

**____________________________________________**

A week had passed. Or maybe two. Davey wasn’t too sure about the days or times, lately.

His gaze was more tired than usual, since it had been yet another sleepless night. All of the newsies seemed to be on high alert about this fact, unfortunately.

Avoiding them was especially difficult at this point.

However, by sheer skill, or incredibly dumb luck, he managed to duck most of them. Even Jack.

Maybe his plan was actually working now.

No matter what he did though, he still needed to pick up Les at the end of the day, who always seemed to be straggling at the Lodging, or in Jacobi’s.

He would’ve asked Sarah to pick him up today, but she was busy hanging out with Katherine today. It didn’t make much sense, since the two always ended up in the Lodging with the newsies anyways, but...Davey didn’t want her to stop having fun.

He always seemed to be the one leaving earliest nowadays, and he was...fine with that.

However, Les had a curfew, and Davey was adamant with keeping that fact as an excuse.

So that’s what he was doing now. Picking up Les for curfew. Davey tightened the tie around his neck, and tried his best to not choke on his words this time around.

He stepped inside, and was hit with warmth and familiarity. He was so tired, and the Lodging always felt like a second home. He was safe here..

Davey shook his head and sighed. He couldn’t stay as much as he wanted to. He was...the other newsies shouldn’t hang out with him. Once they found out how boring and inconvenient he actually was...they’d throw him away.

He’d been through this before, and he really didn’t want to get hurt like that again.

He began to walk through the house, searching for Les. A few newsies parted in waves when they noticed him coming. Good. This is what he wanted. He...he wanted this.

What he wanted or hypothetically didn’t want wasn’t important right now. Right now, he had to find Les.

After a few minutes of scrambling around, he did indeed find Les. However, he wasn’t really expecting Spot fucking Conlon to be with him.

Les was hanging off of Spot’s arm with a few other littles, laughing about something to do with Spot’s muscles. Davey was frozen in his tracks, especially when he saw the Leader of Brooklyn himself looking at him.

Shit.

Did he do something wrong?? Did he manage to piss off the other newsies so much that word got back to Spot?? How would word even get into Brooklyn??? Oh god, this was gonna end really badly-

Davey seemed to snap out of it when there was a hand on his shoulder. In his panic, he didn’t notice Spot ushering the littles out of the room. Including Les.

He didn’t even have an excuse out of this situation, huh?

He looked away from the Borough Leader in front of him, rocking on the balls of his feet, “....So….what are you doing out of Brooklyn, Conlon?”

Spot raised an eyebrow at that, “Are you’s gonna be the one asking me questions when you look dead on your feet?”

Davey shrugged, “I'm fine-”

“Cut the bullshit.”

He straightened up a bit at that. Huh. He was the one getting a lecture this time around. Interesting.

“Look. I may not know you’s all too well, but somethin’s up. The news of you actin strange has even gotten to the Bronx! **_The Bronx, Jacobs!_**” Spot threw up his hands a bit to exaggerate his point, “Cowboy gets all worried over you, an’ while you look like one of the undead, all you’s have to say is ‘m fine?? Jesus. Even Blink an’ York could see that's the exact opposite from a mile away.”

Davey stayed silent for a few moments, processing everything, “...Are you finished yet?...Cause…I need to pick up my brother, Les-”

He narrowed his eyes a bit, “...Really? That's all you have to do? What bout that tie around your neck!”

“I...I just like ties!”

“And now you're lyin again!”

Before they could start their next round of arguing, another figure popped his head through the door, “...Could you guys be a bit quieter?...The littles are wonderin about what's goin on-”

Davey blinked, taking a second or two to remember who the kind of blurry figure was, “...Sorry...Romeo.”

Spot rolled his eyes and scoffed, before looking back, “We’s was just getting finished with it. No worries.”

Romeo nodded a bit, sending a worried glance to Davey’s direction before heading back to the other room.

Davey sighed, but wasn't quite off the hook yet, however.

“....Why are you’s doin this to yourself, Mouth?”

His gaze trailed back towards Spot.

“God...the bags under your eyes look miles deep. Do you’s know how worried everyone is?”

Davey continued to stay silent, and looked away again.

“...Course you's don't.”

And with that, Spot walked out of the room, which was truly when Davey began to feel his walls crumbling.

**____________________________________________**

Davey’s walls and attitude didn't improve over the next day or two. Every day it felt like something else broke off. Usually it was from the other newsies’ worried glances, or reluctance to even brush their hands against him.

He wanted this though. That was his mantra. The whole time, this was what he was trying to achieve.

Was it worth it?

Even Les and Sarah were avoiding him. Les just ran off with Jack, and Sarah ran off with Katherine.

It was quite fitting, all things considered.

Katherine and Jack were important people. They helped the others.

And Davey?

He did nothing at all, and was left to be forgotten because of it.

Maybe that's what he deserved, though.

He barely even went to the Lodging anymore. All comforts that were given from it were gone after Spot’s talk.

He knew Spot was right. He was right about this whole thing.

But Davey had started the domino effect, and couldn't seem to get it to stop.

His walls of fragile dominos crashed against him, and the tie grew tighter around his neck from every breath.

**____________________________________________**

Davey didn't even want to go to the Lodging today. He was too cautious of it, Les’ curfew or not. Despite his begging though, Sarah couldn't do it tonight. She had more important people to hang out with.

It unfortunately made sense.

He reluctantly trudged along, arms wrapped protectively around his body, and tie wrapped tightly along his neck.

It was getting hard to breath and speak nowadays.

If it wasn't true before, the Walking Mouth was now truly silent. His words had been choked out.

He...wanted this.

Davey found it hard to open the doors. They were heavy enough, but the extra weight of everything added onto it. He swallowed dryly before pushing it open.

Behind it, he didn't find Les. Actually, he didn't see Les at all standing in the crowd in front of him. Instead, he just found a whole lot of newsies, all in various worried states.

He raised an eyebrow, before remembering that he had stuff to do, “...What are you guys...where's...where's Les?...” Davey winced at the sound of his own voice. He hadn't really used it in the past few days, and the tie only helped it sound more like a helpless croak. Great.

Jack seemed to step forward, Spot behind him, “...Dave. We’s….Les ain't here right now.”

“...What?....Then why am I...where is he?” Davey was utterly confused, and more than a little tired.

That's when Spot spoke up, “Sarah picked him up. With Kath.”

“....This...I...what the hell-” He backed up a bit, looking away, “Why am I here then?”

“Davey…” Jack’s voice was soft, but it still made the Mouth flinch, “You...you haven't been ok..”

“....Is this...no I'm….I'm fine-”

“I told you before Jacobs. That's bullshit.” Spot glared at him, but he was obviously still worried, “Look at this. We’s all showed up, cause we care bout you. And you’s haven't been ok, or dandy, or whatever you’s are sayin.”

Davey’s grip tightened around himself, “This is...this is stupid, if there's nothing important you have to say, then I'm just going to-” He suddenly froze, eyes wide.

The other newsies seemed to freeze too. Why exactly?

Because Smalls, one of the youngest newsies there, couldn't take it anymore. As such, they broke free from the crowd, and ran forward in order to hug Davey.

The horde of kids collectively held their breath, waiting to see what happened next. It was so quiet, that for once, you could hear a pin drop.

The final wall seemed to crumble from Davey’s grip, and he began shaking. He loosely wrapped his arms around Smalls, and without being able to help it, tears started to drip from his cheeks.

Many of the others were alarmed, but out came Crutchie from the crowd. He gently and slowly placed a hand on Davey’s cheek, wiping away a few tears. He tilted his head a bit in order to ask if he could join in the hug.

And without any hesitation, the Walking Mouth nodded.

That seemed to set off some kind of spark. Jack placed his hand on the back of Davey’s neck, and joined in. Spot did the same, except with his shoulder. Race, while chewing on his cigar, placed his hand on Davey’s other shoulder. Slowly but surely, the whole mass of newsies seemed to join the hug through gentle and easy touches

Davey’s sniffling came to an eventual stop, and the apologies and muddled explanations started to pour out. The Mouth was talking again, and the tie was loosened.

Jack, who was resting his head on the back of Davey’s neck, spoke up, “You don't gotta explain yourself, Davey…”

Crutchie smiled softly, resting himself on Davey’s chest, “...Yeah...it's...it's gonna be ok.”

Spot gently brushed his shoulders, “...While standin here is great an’ all...you look in need of an actual nap-”

Race nudged Davey with his elbow, “Yeah. In an actual bed-”

The group seemed to ease up more at that, and in their own pace, somehow made their way upstairs.

Davey was lying in the middle of a bunk. He wasn't sure who's it was, but that didn't matter right now. Spot, Crutchie, Race, and Jack surrounded his closest sides, and the others sprawled around them.

Most were asleep right now, but Davey...was still scared. He could mess it all up again. What if the others were just..

A soft snore from Jack’s direction luckily interrupted his thoughts, and his mind settled.

...These were the newsies he was talking about. They...were family.

No matter how important Davey regarded himself, the others always seemed to think he was something special.

They all thought that of each other.

With that, Davey loosened his tie, and threw it to the other side of the room. With the soothing symphony of noises from the people who cared around him, he easily fell asleep. Maybe everything wasn't automatically alright or fixed forever...but...he'd be all right with his friends...no, his family by his side.


End file.
